


solid light

by Lilith



Series: Fanart & Comics [13]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: Bridging a gap.
Relationships: Light Hope/Mara (She-Ra)
Series: Fanart & Comics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271006
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	solid light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).




End file.
